Return to the Waste Land
by Thess
Summary: In the midst of a faithless and depressed, post war London, a new cult is rising. Their message? Jesus Christ is a vampire, the afterlife is the unlife. Hellsing has to face a world that knows the undead are very real and quite popular. AxI and PxS.
1. The Burial of the Dead

Disclaimer: '_Hellsing'_ belongs to Kouta Hirano. _'The Waste Land'_ to TS Eliot.

Author's Notes: Possible AU (if something of the manga contradicts what I wrote), post-Millennium assault on London. Spoilers of the chapter 'Get Away!' regarding Pip and the Pip/Seras canon ship. I dedicate this fic to my friend Puck 3/4.

Special Thanks: Asenath, my editor, and Monica, who inspired me with Eliot's poems.

* * *

**Return to the Waste Land**  
  
_'That corpse you planted last year in your garden,  
'Has it begun to sprout? Will it bloom this year?  
'Or has the sudden frost disturbed its bed?_

**Chapter One  
  
- The Burial of the Dead**

_Rain,_ Integral mused as she scanned the faces of the gathered people through her veil, _It should be raining. It always rains at funerals._  
  
That was traditional--water falling from the sky mixed with the salty liquid coming from your own eyes. A way to hide your own grim mood, your inner fragility; a way to shield yourself from the forces of nature. Wishing the whole world would share your pain, weep along with you,because it wasn't fair that you had to face it alone.  
  
But that wasn't the case.  
  
The day was bright, unbelievable cheerful. Sunlight caressed the tears of the mourning crowd, glittering like diamonds on their cheeks. Her attention drifted from the vicar blessing the fallen to the grieving. Dark-colored clothing contrasted with the impeccable white tombs that filled the Hellsing Memorial Cemetery.  
  
Everyone appeared dead to her, not only the ones inside the caskets. It was as if the Grim Reaper had forgotten to steal their pulses but took away their spirits instead. All except the flowers--they broke the dull landscape with their display of multiple colors and shades. The blossoms were the only living guests of the burial.  
  
It was so morose. Were they simply waiting in line to die? The next thing that would happen was Virgil offering her some small stroll through the circles of hell. These days, anything seemed possible.  
  
"Sir Integral?" Walter asked softly, snapping her away from her brooding. She lowered her eyes, glancing at her steward--who was doomed to a wheelchair since his duel with Captain Hans. "Are you unwell?"  
  
Integral pursed her lips in a bitter smirk, shaking her head. "No, but I'm better than them," she replied, gesturing to the freshly dug graves.  
  
Walter said nothing more, merely remained faithfully beside the leader of the Hellsing Organization. Integral appreciated his gesture of allegiance, as she waited impatiently until the final farewell was said and the vicar uttered 'Amen'. There were too many problems to solve to waste time in ceremonies, even if it was in honor of her valiant soldiers. It pained her, but London couldn't be reconstructed by itself.  
  
As the general public started to move, leaving the graveyard, Integral watched quietly the ones who remained: a handful of Wild Geese who had managed to survive; the Iscariot representative, Father Renaldo, who was waiting to give her courteous condolences before returning to the Holy See; and Seras Victoria, her new Captain. Seras was surrounded by the mercenaries, her eyes dry and fixed on merely one tomb, Pip Bernadette's. Integral noticed that the Police Girl's mind was wandering as much as her own.  
  
It never ceased to amaze her how that girl had matured so much in so little time. But she could relate to how foul circumstances and the death of a loved one could change people. Integral had experienced this before.  
  
Leaving Seras for a while, Integral stepped forward, walking towards the graves in order to drop the bouquet of white roses she was holding on them. When she turned, the Hellsing found herself face to face with Father Renaldo.  
  
"Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," the old priest addressed her. "The Iscariot Order understands your grief and will accompany you during these testing times. Father Maxwell has postponed your briefing until you feel ready."  
  
Integral's eyes narrowed behind the veil, half loathing the fact she was being treated like a normal human who would shatterat any circumstance. She wasn't; if she were, Hellsing wouldn't have won this war.  
  
If Integral were weak, she wouldn't be able control Alucard at all.  
  
"Tell Maxwell I'll meet him on the already agreed date, and that I'm grateful for his concern, even if it's misplaced."  
  
"Very well," Renaldo inclined his head and offered flowers: violets. "A gift."  
  
Integral accepted them, "Farewell, Father Send my greetings to Maxwell and my condolences for the loss of several of his agents."  
  
"I will. May the Grace of God be with you. Amen."  
  
Integral made her way towards Walter, glimpsing Seras through the corner of her eye. She had left her place among the mercenaries to kneel at Pip's grave.  
  
"She told me that she wanted time alone… To speak with Mr. Bernadette," Walter commented politely. "Should we return to the Abbey, Sir?"  
  
" 'Speak,' you say?" Integral inquired, figuring it was a manner of speech rather than a literal statement. But one never could know with vampires. "Yes, I have to revise the damage reports and contemplate the next days' actions. We have been at war for weeks, and it's time to pick up the pieces." Her order was more a reminder to herself than directed towards Walter.  
  
Driving through the city was a sad spectacle. The firemen and the rescue groups still hadn't finished carrying away the corpses. Working with them were special agents armed with silver bullets. In their scourging they frequently encountered an aimless ghoul.  
  
Children feasting on their parents. Parents eating the flesh of their children. It was a macabre show of horror.  
  
Integral wondered why the zombies didn't crumble into dust after the vampires' destruction. It galled her that after so much effort and sacrifice they were still around. Those disgusting mockeries of human beings should be exterminated! She would see that happen. The only ones who stopped her from this genocide were Alucard and Seras. In Alucard's case, this was more due to a twisted affection for her, the fruit of his raising. For Seras , it was merely because she was good, genuinely a decent person. There were no good vampires besides her, as far as Integral knew. The blood brought out the worst in beings, and they weren't usually willful enough to avoid it.  
  
But Integral didn't hate the species: that would make her no better than the Nazis. She merely loathed those who dared to defy Great Britain's customs and menace the citizens. As for the rest, she couldn't care less. She was willing to give them a chance if they proved useful for her means. Just as she would smite those mortals who crossed her.  
  
Hatred was counter-productive, and Integral was a practical woman.  
  
"Sir… We've arrived."  
  
Integral opened the door and descended from her Rolls Royce, as her driver aided Walter in getting settled in his wheelchair.  
  
Carfax Abbey, an echo of the past.  
  
Over the past century, the Abbey had been painted and maintained in fairly good condition. The Victorian construction was one of the few buildings that had gone unscathed during the Millennium Group's assault. She carefully ascended the staircase to the gateway. Not far behind, Walter followed, using the iBOT Mobility System in order to climb the stairs. She was tempted to pause and wait for him, but she knew Walter disliked being treated like a handicapped person. Such was the dignity of a warrior. The heavy doors opened by themselves, the noises they made piercing her ears. Integral half expected to find Alucard standing on the threshold, waiting to greet them with some dramatic speech. But apparently, the vampire had surpassed that stage.  
  
"Walter, can you prepare some tea? I'm thirsty," Integral requested, rubbing her right shoulder lightly. The contusion she had gained in the battle hadn't yet healed fully, unlike the bruises on her face.  
  
"Of course, Integra. Should I put those in water?" Walter asked, meaning the violets she was holding.  
  
"Don't bother, I'll do it myself."  
  
Integral proceeded to renew her quest to find her office. She swore this building was some sort of living maze, with its constantly-changing rooms and misleading identical-looking corridors, all featuring the same gaudy gargoyles and paintings whose eyes seemed to follow one's movements.  
  
The air turned cold as Integral approached the end of a hallway. Steam came out of her mouth as if she were exhaling smoke. The shadows were oppressive, blocking her vision to the point where she almost stumbled into a chair.  
  
_It's either Alucard, or someone else turned the air conditioning system up to maximum,_ the Hellsing thought dryly as she dodged the furniture. Stretching out her free arm, her hand sought the switch to turn on the light. Nothing happened. _I'll have to have the light bulb changed. _  
  
Frustrated, Integral spun around, ready to turn back. "This is what happens when we use the lair of a former enemy as a base," she muttered, annoyed.  
  
_'And that's less ironic than using a former enemy as a weapon, my Master?'_  
  
Integral froze in her path, eyes scrutinizing the surroundings, guessing that all of this was Alucard's trickery. The vampire had become such a burden lately, following her like a shadow, claiming that he was bored of the lack of conflict.  
  
"Now that you bring up the subject, Alucard," Integral remarked, fixing her gaze on a portrait of a man with red eyes that blinked at her, "we Hellsings do have a special sense of humor, don't we?"  
  
The man in the portrait grinned, revealing sharp teeth that glittered maliciously. "Lost, Integra?"  
  
"No, I think I'm ion the right path," Integral smirked wickedly, pulling out a pen from her coatpocket. "You'll stop whatever you're doing or you shall gain a new mustache. And I can make it permanent." The knight held the point of the pen dangerously close to the panting's surface.  
  
"I rather forget the times I had one," Alucard huffed. The darkness fell away, as did the icy temperatures.  
  
Integral's smirk widened, and she slid her pen inside her pocket. "No ink, Alucard. I won't risk ruining an expensive piece due to your immaturity." With ease, Integral finally arrived at the office. Lowering the doorknob, she entered, shutting the door behind her. Alucard soon joined her, phasing through the wall.  
  
"Ah, I see you have much work to do, Integra," Alucard pointed out. Indeed, her desk wascovered with papers. Integral grimaced. She preferred action to this bureaucractic work. War had spoiled her.  
  
"As usual. Then you shouldn't pester me, hmm?"  
  
"You have a lot to do," Alucard dismissed her words and continued, "But I don't." The vampire shamelessly lounged on the chair opposite hers and put his booted feet on the table, lowering his hat to hide his mischievous smile from the knight.  
  
With a disdainful sweep of her hands, Integral pushed his feet off her working table and snagged the papers that were underneath. "You may stay, Alucard. I prefer you with me than haunting the staff," she said, taking her place on the opposite side of the desk. "Remember that the sooner that I finish, the sooner you'll be out killing things."  
  
"The thought you want me around you is an honor, Integral."  
  
Integral scowled. Was he laughing at her expense? She resisted the urge to shove the flowers into his mouth to shut him up for a change. She opted to put them aside and read her first folder.  
  
"Who gave you these?" Alucard lifted the bouquet into the air and brought it to his nose. "A secret beau? When will you introduce him to us? Afraid to face Walter?" he taunted.  
  
Integral didn't spare him much attention, instead checking the list of new disturbances outside England. "Close. They're from Enrico Maxwell."  
  
"He was at the burial service?"  
  
"No, he sent one of his men to give condolences."  
  
"Ah, exchanging love gifts through envoys, how tragic."  
  
Integral closed the file violently and shot him a bemused look. "Why so interested in my romantic life, or the lack thereof? Jealous?"  
  
Alucard laughed viciously, that laugh sinister enough to send chills down most people's spine. But Integral wasn't 'most people' and she was long accustomed to such a trait on her vampire.  
  
"I won't think a _priest_ is a menace to what is rightfully _mine._"  
  
Integral blinked as if she had turned suddenly deaf and couldn't hear him well. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You, this place, Walter, the Police Girl. Hellsing is mine as I am of Hellsing," Alucard pointed out with a mirthful glance towards Integra. "It's a symbiotic bond," the vampire added as he tossed Integral the flowers. "It's a fitting Iscariot present." 

"It is?" Integral inquired, pushing the other issue aside. When she was in a better mood, the Hellsing planned to discuss it. When it came to his pride, it appeared to be a lost cause.

"Violet," Alucard elaborated, bending forward like someone who was telling a secret. "The color of decay. A mockery of purple, the regal shade."  
  
"And now you're an expert in colors and their meanings?" Integral cocked a brow. It did sound like something Maxwell would do, though. "Perhaps I should employ you as decorator. That would keep you busy."  
  
"You forget I was once a ruler. My tailors explained this to me. The Catholics have an acute sense of the obvious. England is crumbling."  
  
Integral threw the violets onto her table, gnashing her teeth, containing her anger. "What do you know?"  
  
"Only what your personnel hear on the radio," Alucard replied with brutal honesty, no mockery, just a fact. That bothered her more, because, deep inside, Integral agreed that the circumstances for her country were hardly the best lately. "General panic at the existence of vampires, increasing attacks of the IRA, your Church losing faithful to the Vatican, contamination of the water supplies, diseases causing quarantines in small towns… even rumors about vampirism transmitted by mosquitoes." He gave a fanged smile at that.  
  
"Is the latter true?" Integral asked, leaning against her seat. The rumors were outrageous. Vampirism becoming a plague? Ridiculous. But then again, apparently, Prince William himself was suffering from it. The Royal family refused to speak with her on the matter yet.  
  
"Perhaps. Normally, the bugs avoid us. Lately, however, I noticed their behavior did seem... modified. A drop of blood from our kind is… extremely addictive," Alucard uttered suggestively. "Not as much as Hellsing blood, though."  
  
Integral felt a tad agitated at his words. Alucard never offered such daring things to her. "Then they become vampires as well?" The whole mental picture of undead insects flying around was quite disturbing.  
  
"No. Only humans receive such an… honor. It's not a body state. I have told you this many times: vampirism is a mind or soul condition. The lack of a pulse is only a part of it."  
  
"Carriers." Integral rubbed her chin pensively. She would make this one of the first things Hellsing must investigate. If the mosquitoes transmitted the condition, then the circumstances that affect vampirisim shouldn't be affected, such as gender and state of purity of the victim. There was the possibility- that the damnable bugs were responsible for the sudden rise in the ghoul population. "I haven't seen a mosquito around me in my life. Which is odd. Your doing?"  
  
Alucard inclined his head. "Who else? I can master the beasts. No one can suck your blood but me. I have the right reserved."  
  
Integral snorted. "Figures. The mosquitoes bow to the biggest one among them."  
  
An insistent knocking at the door interrupted their conversation. "Sir Hellsing?"  
  
"Come in, Walter."  
  
The steward entered, a tray with a teacup, pots and a plate with biscuits on his lap. His hands drove him towards the table. In an unnatural gesture of kindness, Alucard took the tray from him, handing it to Integral.  
  
"Thank you, Walter," Integral smiled at her father figure. "What about those…?"  
  
Walter paused and presented her with several papers, ads, posters and publicity regarding the 'Unliving Church.' They all featured a cross made of blood. Integral read the first lines aloud: "Blood of my blood. Learn that Jesus, the Messiah was a vampire! The undead his true chosen people. Join us and be baptized with blood for the first time. The initial steps to life beyond death…" Her eyes narrowed, containing herself from ripping apart the add. "Walter… what rubbish is this?"  
  
"A new cult, Sir. The most popular at the moment… The people are disheartened by the Church, therefore…"  
  
"Charlatans seek to feed on their money and naiveté?!"  
  
"This has happened throughout the ages," Alucard assured Integral, grabbing one pamphlet for future reading. "It's a human flaw."  
  
Integral looked infuriated. This was taking things too far… She couldn't allow these charlatans to go unpunished. However, if they didn't do anything harmful beyond deception it wasn't her area. But, with vampires involved, she didn't think it would stop at that. "Walter, contact the MI-5. We have to research this so called Church."  
  
"At once, Sir."  
  
"Alucard," Integral smirked, opening a drawer to take out a box of small cigars and her lighter. "You'll be back in service sooner than I thought."  
  
"Oh, good to know. I was thinking to pose as their new Messiah if the inactivity continued."  
  
Integral hoped he was merely joking. 


	2. A Game of Chess

Author's Notes: Once again, I thank Asenath for editing this chapter. This fic is now a tad A/U for the recents events in the manga chapter 'Wizardry' regarding Walter. ****

* * *

**Return to the Waste Land**  
  
_'Do you know nothing? Do you see nothing? Do you remember nothing?'_

**Chapter Two  
  
- A Game of Chess**  
  
On Sunday, it rained.  
  
Water poured down on the almost deserted streets. A small trail of steam was born of the contact of the cold liquid with the heated brick beneath. No soul was walking around, and the normal spectacle of a sea of umbrellas opening like blooming flowers was gone from the English capitol.  
  
The rain blossoms had been crushed months ago by the ungentle fire.  
  
The Westminster Church had miraculously survived the unholy fire and stood majestically amidst the zone of destroyed buildings. A proof that God had been with the Anglican faith? It couldn't be a mere stroke of luck that the Abbey had remained untouched, could it?  
  
As any proper Protestant fanatic, Integral Hellsing was attending the dominical mass inside the famous Church—or at least the shell of it. It was not a place of devotion anymore. It had become a location for hiding, for bringing out one's sorrow and showing it open wide.  
  
More like a celebration of being alive, the mass struck Integral as a lingering mourning courtship. She wondered when everyone would stop grieving and realize that the dead would want them to live.  
  
Would God's response be faster if they were so bloody obvious? The congregation seemed to think so. Fools all them. To suffer in silence was more Christian than whining.  
  
When it would be over? The self-pity disgusted her so much.  
  
Integral had no time for it. Neither did her men.  
  
"And I beheld, and, lo, in the midst of the throne and of the four beasts, and in the midst of the elders, stood a Lamb as it had been slain, having seven horns and seven eyes, which are the seven Spirits of God sent forth into all the earth," the vicar preached, quoting the books of Revelation, which in Integral's opinion, only fed the increasing paranoia even more.  
  
Several of the people gathered on the last pews stood and exited the temple. Sighing, the knight re-settled in her seat, beside Lord Islands and Irons. She missed Penwood. He had died bravely to allow her and Walter to escape. She regretted having doubted his allegiance with the Crown when, in fact, it was quite the opposite.  
  
"Prince William isn't among the Royal family," Islands casually pointed out as they were rising to get out. The ceremony was over; the clergyman had given the farewell blessing.  
  
Integral's gaze fell on the Windsors, Islands was right. Everyone, even the divorced spouses--Sarah Ferguson and Mark Phillips-- were present, except the heir to the throne. "Perhaps he's indisposed."  
  
"I've heard the rumours, too, Sir Hellsing."  
  
Integral did not reply to that. She would have to request a private audience with Her Majesty. If the gossip were correct, the consequences for the already-demoralized nation could be terrible.  
  
Just as Integral was about to step outside, a hand closed on her forearm, pulling her away from the gateway. She was about to turn to smash the daring idiot but regained her control. The 'attacker' in question was a middle-aged gentleman, dressed in a grey business suit.  
  
"State your business and your name, Sir. I have a busy schedule to carry on," Integral demanded, fairly fuming.  
  
"Pardon me for my rudeness, Sir Hellsing." The man bowed politely, gesturing towards the threshold. "But I thought you'd appreciate being saved from them."  
  
Integral noticed then the fervent questions harassing the prestigious crowd leaving the church, followed by flashes of cameras. The Press no longer had any respect for their privacy.  
  
_Damn paparazzis._ Integral frowned; remembering how they had stalked her to take a picture of 'One of London's new greatest heroes' after the war was over. She liked her low profile; it was easier to go unrecognised. Thankfully, Alucard had ruined the film with his tricks. Sometimes, even he had good ideas.  
  
"Well, thank you very much." Integral cleared her throat, looking her 'saviour' up and down. "I take it you didn't just bring me here because you were a good Samaritan."  
  
"Elementary, milady. I'm Albert Holmes, head detective of Scotland Yard," Albert introduced himself, bowing again out of courtesy.  
  
"Holmes?"  
  
"Let's say that yours wasn't the only family immortalized in literature." The detective offered her a conspiratorial wink before opening a side door for her. "The Cardinal showed me a secret to avoid the vultures."  
  
"Wait, I'm not going anywhere with you without seeing your credentials first." Integral folded her arms. She was not going to trust some stranger with chivalric urges who claimed to be a descendant of such legendary figure.  
  
"Of course," Albert searched inside his pocket and pulled out his wallet, showing her the ID and Scotland Yard identification. Integral took them and scrutinized the credentials carefully. Satisfied, she returned them to Holmes. "Speak," she said, following him outside. There was a black car waiting for them, a cab. "I have my Rolls Royce parked-"  
  
"-in front of the Church, where all the journalists are waiting for an exclusive."  
  
"Point taken," Integral admitted, much to her chagrin. Looking to the black cab, she pointed out, "There's no driver." In fact, the taxi was empty.  
  
"It has a driver," Albert pulled a black cap from his coat and put it on, sliding into the vehicle. "Well, madam, let's begin our stroll through London, shall we?"  
  
Integral smirked, amused by the detective's attics. "Very clever. Excellent disguise," she complimented and entered the vehicle, taking her place on the backseat. Once seated, she sent a message to the chauffeur of her Rolls Royce. There was no point in waiting for her anymore.  
  
"Seat belt," Albert giddily reminded her as he spun around the corner, passing by the front of the Abbey fast, lest they were spotted. 

Annoyed, Integral complied, buckling the belt. "Now we are alone, Holmes. Cut to the chase."  
  
"Look at them, Madam Hellsing," Albert gestured to the streets. There, families that used to be well-off were sleeping among the crumbles of their former homes. The looks on their faces... Integral almost could not tolerate them. They were looks of pure despair. They were the faces of people who had been to hell and back. Had she failed so badly? No, they were still alive; that was a consolation. "And it gets worse in the less privileged neighbourhoods. These ones here will have a chance to reconstruct once the banks hand them the money from their accounts."  
  
Integral's hands closed into fists, her grip tightening on her lap, as the tour continued before her eyes. Big Ben no longer sounded across the sky. The Tower of London had burned to the ground. And there was no longer a Tower Bridge that elegantly connected the extremes of the city above the Thames.  
  
"What's your point, Holmes? I thought I was quite clear about having my hands too full to enjoy such a masochistic display fully," Integral inquired, defensive. Was he trying to make her feel guilty? Some sadistic hobby of his? She hoped that he found another one, like the traditional cocaine addiction of his line.

"The point is, Sir Hellsing," Albert answered, glancing back briefly, "That the Unliving Church you so want to smite… it's not merely a selected group, it's most of the population currently. They believe the Anglican faith has failed them, and they yearn for a 'better' response to their demands. This is a battle that cannot be won by bullets. It's psychological." He paused, "Are you ready to face those who you swore to protect?"  
  
Integral fell silent, struggling with her priorities. She could not harm innocents, that was against her oath, but if they fell in crossfire, their demises would be taken as martyrs for the cause. Which cause? Hers or the heathens? It was not going to be as simple as she originally planed.  
  
"I'm going to give your steward, Mr. Dornez, all the information I manage to dig up," Albert assured her with a kind smile. "MI-5 is occupied with the threats of the IRA. But, you, in exchange, promise to think on your answer carefully."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Don't brood on it, fine lady," Albert stopped the car, gleefully watching Integral's sour expression. "Think of it as a game of chess with a worthy adversary. Just use wisely your pawns and look after your King," he winked. He indicated the road before him. "Carfax Asylum. The Abbey is out of my reach. I gather supernatural spooks are involved."  
  
"You suppose correctly," Integral smirked smugly, enjoying the fact that at least that was on her side. "I'm grateful for this, Mr. Holmes. Good luck in your research," she wished him well as she slid out of the cab. Integral walked in the direction of the hidden base, cloaked in shadows, the illusion fading just enough to allow her to pass. It was measure of caution against fans and detractors. It meant that Alucard's seal would need to remain raised, but she was willing to take that risk.  
  
Once again, the gates opened by themselves. Integral did not question it this time and quickly slid inside, half-soaked by the rain. _I shouldn't have left the umbrella in the car,_ she chastised herself, and pulled off her coat, placing it inside the closet.  
  
"Sir Integra!"  
  
Integral spun around at the sound of Seras' call. The Police Girl had also been caught by the rain, as her moistened uniform showed. Her knees were dirty with what apparently was soil mixed with grass. There was a towel on her head, and politely the Captain offered one to her leader.  
  
"Here, Sir, so you won't catch a cold."  
  
"Thank you, Seras," Integral smiled in return and dried her hair with the cloth. "You were outside as well?"  
  
"Yes," Seras nodded, walking alongside Integral towards the kitchen. "I was visiting my old place to see if I could save something."  
  
"Any luck?" Integral asked, wanting to make casual conversation. She had almost never possessed an opportunity like this. Seras' eyes were downcast as she shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry" Integral replied.  
  
"It's not your fault, Sir. The guilty ones have already paid for it," Seras pointed out darkly, red orbs glowing briefly before her anger subsided.  
  
"I should have predicted the attack, Seras," Integral murmured, "It was my duty."  
  
Both entered the kitchen, one of the sections of the Abbey area that had not been remodelled yet. Walter was there, pushing himself around with the wheelchair and heating something on the stove.  
  
"Welcome, Sir Integra, Miss Victoria," he greeted them with a polite smile. "Wait a minute, please. Your drinks will be ready in any moment."  
  
"Very kind of you, Walter," Integral took a seat at the round table, Seras did the same. Soon, the butler brought two cups, steam rising from them.  
  
"Blood with chocolate for Miss Police Girl," Walter settled the goblets down, "Earl Grey Tea for Sir Integra. I thought it would warm you after being caught by the storm."  
  
"Thanks!" Seras beamed and sipped at her cup. Integral watched her curiously. Was she fully recovered from Pip's demise already? Something was not right.  
  
"Seras… why are your legs covered with grass?" Integral interrogated, almost suspiciously.  
  
Seras paused, lowering her drink. "Well… it's because…"  
  
"She went to the cemetery," a disembodied voice commented, tone proper of a basso quality. Alucard soon made himself present, half of him phased through the ceiling. After spinning upside down, he landed on the floor softly. His glasses and hat were missing. "Her mortal attachment still lingers."  
  
"Yes, it's true," Seras admitted proudly. "Some of us have the decency to attend a fellow member's burial, there's no shame in that."  
  
"Police girl is showing her fangs?" Alucard laughed, mockingly. "Are you accusing me?"  
  
"You should have come with us. Even Iscariot was there! Where's your respect, Master?"  
  
"I respect only those who deserve it, Police girl," Alucard pointed out, his lips curled up with malicious intent.  
  
"What do you mean?" 

Integral could see Seras was losing her cool, it was understandable. She knew that the Captain held in high esteem the mercenaries, particularly Bernadette.  
  
"You heard me. Those pathetic humans had only one mission: defend the Hellsing Manor. Did they accomplish it? No, the Mansion was in ruins when I came back." Alucard sounded rational for once in his life. The knight knew he measured things merely as "useful" or "useless," with a minimum of emotional attachment... except with that which he claimed to 'own.' The house had been part of his domain.  
  
Seras stood suddenly; ready to leap at her Master any minute. Walter chose wisely to position himself between the two. "Miss Seras, come along… I need help descending the stairs to the basement…" he requested.

The younger vampire nodded, relaxing her tensed muscles and accepting the task. "Sure thing." Seras commanded the wheelchair and both exited the kitchen. Integral was grateful for Walter's timing. Good bless the old man' for being tactful.  
  
"That was tasteless, Alucard," Integral chided, finishing her tea. "The wound is still fresh for Seras. And to be fair, Captain Bernadette aided her more in bringing out her power than yourself."  
  
Alucard's smirk faltered. Integral understood then. It was a matter of territory? The idea of a human being a better teacher than himself? He was frustrated.  
  
"The Police Girl is fooling around with that little man in death," Alucard explained. "Therefore I don't think she's too pained by my bringing up the issue. If she were that pathetic I wouldn't have bothered to offer her a choice that night."  
  
"What do you mean? Praying at the graveside could be healthy."  
  
"Humans standards don't apply to vampires, Integra," Alucard walked towards her seat. "Let's just say, she has discovered a basic gift of necromancy. Speaking with lost souls."  
  
Integral's eyes widened. Pip Bernadette a ghost? The way he died was violent, and it could have left his spirit restless. "I don't think Seras is fond of necrophilia. You shouldn't fear competition, Alucard," Integral taunted, assuming her vampire was envious of the former Captain.  
  
Alucard grinned, stopping his path near her. Bending down, he murmured close to her ear. "Necrophilia could be more entertaining than you think, Integra."  
  
Integral followed his motions, guessing Alucard's intentions: unnerving her, winning control over her. She would not fall into such childish trap. "I'd rather have a man with a pulse."  
  
"Pulse is overrated. You shouldn't dismiss something before you try it."  
  
"What about… body… warmth…?" Integral sensed it now. There was a faint heat coming off Alucard, and a blush on his pale skin. "You drank living blood!" She jumped off her seat, distancing herself. Her sudden motion made her chair fall down.  
  
"It was offered." Alucard let loose a throaty chuckle. "During my visit to your vampire groupie friends. Most polite hosts. Eager to indulge my every whim."  
  
"No one gave you permission!"  
  
"You told me I would be back to action soon. You never said when." Alucard shrugged as if it were not important.  
  
"What did you find out?" Integral inquired, taking advantage of her mistake. She would mind her words in the future, but for now, no harm was done.  
  
"Not much," was his response before vanishing. "They don't have high quality in blood, you know. The one I sipped wasn't chaste at all." He wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
  
"Not virgins?" That caught Integral's attention. "Then how can they pretend to offer their followers vampirism?"  
  
But no one answered, Alucard was gone.  
  
_Very well, Alucard. I'll find it out myself._ Integral thought, as she bent down to pick up her fallen chair. She would win this game. 


	3. The Fire Sermon

**Return to the Waste Land**

_The river bears no empty bottles, sandwich papers,  
Silk handkerchiefs, cardboard boxes, cigarette ends  
Or other testimony of summer nights. The nymphs are departed.'_

**Chapter Three **

- The Fire Sermon

Every now and then, the noise coming from her surroundings managed to distract her--the sounds of furniture being moved, the voices of her employees, the song of the birds that made the garden their home. It was more than enough to make anyone's mind steer away from their objective. But Integral Hellsing was too engrossed to give such things a mere thought. Her concentration was absolute. Nothing stood between her and what she wished.

A last quick motion of her finger over the trigger of the Beretta and everything was over. The clip emptied completely into the heart of the paper target, the burst of three bullets passing through the single hole made by its predecessors with deadly accuracy.

"Excellent shot, Sir Integra," Walter's warm voice complimented her.

Integral spun around, hiding her surprise at hearing Walter--she had not heard him enter. A mistake like that on the battlefield and she would fall to a sneaking foe. Pushing away her uncalled-for concern, Integral holstered her pistol and took off her ear protectors. "Thank you, Walter. It's a relief that the wound on my shoulder didn't affect my aim," she mused aloud, rubbing the formerly injured spot idly. "Is there any news from Detective Holmes? Any word from the Round Table or the police?"

"None at all, Sir… Everything is quiet…" Walter replied, shaking his head. Integral frowned, disliking how that sounded. She had finished supervising the hiring of new soldiers an hour ago, and all her paperwork had been finished last night. She honestly had nothing to do. "Forgive my rudeness, Integra. But why don't you take this day off?… unless something shows up, you really need to rest."

"There's…" Integral remarked, trying to find herself something to do--anything. She was an active being, and just lounging and spending precious minutes in a frivolous activity wasn't part of her mindset. _Like it was a mortal sin_. "...new ammunition to inspect."

Walter cocked a brow, adjusting his monocle. "I beg your pardon, Sir. But I took the liberty of doing that." He cleared his throat, smiling at Integral.

She would not snap at Walter for anything--he was her second father--but the Hellsing shot him a disdainful look. "Oh," Integral said, slightly at a loss. Should she volunteer to remove the debris of crumbled houses? That would be patriotic. "I will think of something…"

"Of course you will." Walter's smile turned mischievous, like he had been planning this for days. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat or drink in the meantime?"

"Don't bother." Integral shook her head, heading quickly towards the kitchen. "That's something I can accomplish by myself."

Integral looked back at Walter over her shoulder from a safe distance. The old butler had started a conversation with several of the surviving Mansion staff--the lucky ones who managed to escape Joleen's onslaught. The Abbey was almost empty--good domestic help was hard to find, as the stereotype pointed out. Particularly those trustworthy and strong enough to withstand Alucard's hobby of terrorizing them. Likewise with the troops. The ranks of her personal army had suffered many losses between both assaults.

Her boots shuffled across the floor, quietly striding through the main corridor and finally arriving in the kitchen. Integral scolded, noticing that the door of the fridge had been left open. _How careless,_ she thought, moving closer to shut it. Her eyes widened when a bottle of beer slid out, flying around the room.

"Stop! You cannot drink that!" Seras broke the spell that had fallen upon the Hellsing, jerking her gaze away from the trail of the levitated container.

"Seras…" Integral started, gesturing to the object in the air. "Tell me it's just you practicing telekinesis." She could very well imagine the painful migraine she was about to experience if that wasn't the case.

Seras gulped, smiling sheepishly at Integral. "Er-Hi, Sir Hellsing. Yeah, I'm Psychic Girl now. That's right," she said, laughing nervously and leaping to snag the bottle. The young vampire stumbled forward as if someone had smacked her rump quite solidly. "You bloody…!" She caught her insult as Integral was observing the situation. "I'm not fooling you…"

"I'm afraid that your acting skills aren't completely convincing, '_Psychic_' Girl."

"Well, I failed drama in high school," Seras pointed out, gaze falling to the floor. "Please, Sir. Don't call an exorcist… I promise to take care of him…"

"Seras, I don't think Bernadette is some sort of pet you can keep." Integral smirked, amused by the situation. The hairs rose at the back of her neck, indicating the chilling presence of someone dead nearby. "If he attempts to lay a finger on me, I might invite Father Anderson to bless the house." She chuckled. The cold was gone. It never failed.

Seras was crestfallen, her foot sweeping timidly at the dust on the floor. Integral glanced at her, pondering what to do. A depressed Seras could become a liability. Besides, the Police Girl had suffered enough and Integra felt overprotective of the vampire's small joy.

"Well…" Integral folded her arms, watching them with a stern expression. "What's an old Abbey without its own ghost?"

"You mean that… he can stay, Sir Integra?" Seras' eyes gleamed in happiness, rising her face to level the Hellsing's gaze.

"Unless you have something to say against it, Captain. But I warn you not to contradict direct orders."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Seras beamed, losing her composure for a second, bending to hug Integral. The Hellsing patted her back, overwhelmed by such an… outburst. Nonetheless, she followed suit. She had had enough of despair around her. This was a welcome change. Seras let go as soon as she realized what she was doing. "I mean. Of course not, Sir! Thank you, Lady Hellsing!" The vampire saluted formally, stepping back. "Captains Bernadette and Victoria ask permission to withdraw."

"Granted. Have a good day, Seras." Integral inclined her head, eyeing her--their--exit with a thin smile. Once they were gone, the knight turned her attention to her original purpose here: getting something to drink.

Turning back to the refrigerator, Integral pulled out a jar with orange juice and poured some into a clean glass before returning it to its proper place. Goblet in hand, the Hellsing left the kitchen, moving towards the Hall. That was perhaps the most elegant chamber of the Abbey. Tastefully furnished in an Edwardian style that blended well with modern technology, the living room lacked the tarnished painted walls that were so common in the rest of the building. Sitting down, Integral brought the glass to her lips and turned on the T.V. set.

Integral busied herself with the mundane routine of flipping through channels as her body enjoyed the comfort of the couch, despite the dampness that the storm had left. It had been raining straight for a week, and undead activity had decreased as well. Vampires and children had one thing in common: neither was fond of water. She took another sip of her juice, the liquid refreshing her dried throat. When had been the last time she had sat like this, alone and relishing a common habit like watching television? It seemed like ages. No doubt the last time like this had been years ago, before her father passed away. Integral wondered why--this was certainly not the first time that she had had nothing pending to take care of.

Ah, yes. There was a reason why--and that reason had just materialized behind her.

Integral shot him a brief look, then turned her attention back to the screen. "Do you want anything, Alucard?" She felt sluggish, far too comfortable to be unnerved by her servant's games.

"Maybe," Alucard answered, in a tone somewhere between annoyance and amusement. Was he provoked by how she was ignoring him? Integral could not tell-- the No Life King was hard to decipher, even for her. "I was just… curious why my workaholic Master is now adding sloth to her list of deadly sins… when there are more… _interesting _ones to commit."

Integral bent down to the coffee table, placing the empty goblet on the glass surface. Both eyebrows hiked up at his comment. "This is part of my duty, Alucard," she said in a silky tone. The knight had learnt how to choose her words wisely enough to not acknowledge or encourage his taunts.

"Watching that box? Reading?" Alucard snorted in mockery, grabbing The Times' pages. "How very… peasant of you, Integra."

"I'm not going to the Odeon, Alucard. Reading newspapers and watching the news is a must" Integral pointed out, pausing her channel searching at the BBC. "What kind of leader would I be if I weren't in touch with the rest of the world?"

"The world is on the streets, not inside that little screen."

"If that's all, Alucard," Integral said, tone verging on boredom--her patience for games of wit was waning, "You have my permission to 'see' the world as long you respect the normal restrictions." It was her way of saying: 'Be a good boy. Behave and you will be rewarded with a taste of freedom.'

"How very generous of you, my Master. But I'm busy with your last assignment." Chuckling, Alucard vanished. Integral followed the melodramatic display of vermilion and black mixing into an hypnotic twirl until he was gone. Left again in cherished solitude, Integral increased the volume of the television, paying special attention to the reporter's speech.

Vampire were the most popular item on the agenda. They were everywhere in the headlines.

First up was a number of scientists who wanted to research the condition, labelling it as an mental illness combined with extreme anaemia and haemophilia. Obviously, that did not explain the lack of pulse. She snorted with laughter, hearing their pseudo-theories.

The scene switched to a gathering of several religious leaders, many Anglicans among them, discussing the possibility that these were signs of the End Times. _This surely will improve citizens' hope_, Integral mused sardonically as the setting shifted again: people protesting the lack of security. Politicians debating if they should consider vampires legal citizens. The UN starting an Assembly on the topic of whether human rights apply to the undead, and how.

Even Greenpeace had adopted them as a sort of _cause celebre; _they claimed the leeches were some sort of endangered species. _Ridiculous!_

Integral could not bloody believe this. It was a big circus with vampires as the stars of the show. She felt disgusted. At least her Institute killed them with the utmost respect-- divine punishment was an honour. The issue was becoming muddled, with the public turning the Midians into some sort of misunderstood heroes when they had caused so many tragedies.

Vampires were 'in.' Humans had passed to a second plane.

No mystery the 'Unliving Church' had so many followers. The circumstances were favourable to them.

Irritated, Integral turned off the TV set and rose. Her hand searched out and found a loose cigar inside her pocket. She had to ration them carefully. The economic chaos had caused a lack of some… unnecessary supplies, including her beloved cigarillos.

Walter busted in just when Integral had lit the cigar. "Sir, I'm very sorry to bother you. But Detective Holmes called. It's urgent for you to meet him at the bank of the Thames, at the Embankment Station."

"Tell him I'll be there." Integral exhaled a curtain of smoke through her mouth, enjoying the nearly-forgotten aroma of tobacco. Then she exited, picking up a long coat and going to her car.

Night had nearly fallen on the city. Grey, heavy clouds had covered the light of the sun, threatening to continue the rain of the previous days. Not a single drop fell, however. A brown fog swirled at ground level, haunting the landscape.

After rejecting the aid of her chauffer, Integral started the engine of her Rolls Royce. She loathed driving through Central London. The nostalgic air of former glory overcame her senses. The proud movements were gone, lost in the Nazi bombing.

It was far too late for the construction workers to be around. Integral spotted the machines and several lost tools, though. They were visible everywhere she looked, for there was so much to rebuild--the courts of law, the Bank of London, The Bridge, the Tower… She shut her mind to the memories of the buildings. That way her shattered pride for what she had failed to protect would be less.

On the bank of the Thames, Albert Holmes was waiting. Along with him, there were several police officers, wielding flashlights against the river's increasing obscurity, attempting to discern anything beyond the mist. Integral parked the vehicle and trotted towards them.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Did you call me, Detective?"

Holmes nodded, smiling. "Greetings, Sir Hellsing." He gestured her to come closer. "Certainly I did… I apologize for the late hour, but it's an urgent matter. "

"It's all right," Integral remarked. "I'm nocturnal… My job requires it." A small joke on her part. Most vampires hid from the destructive daylight. "What is it?"

"Sssh," Albert put a finger on his lips. "Listen to that."

Integral's eyes narrowed, fixing her senses on the perimeter, trying to gather anything. Then she heard it: low, painful moans coming out of the ruins of the bridge over the river. Many. To the common ear it would appear the source was injured animals. But they weren't. The knight recognized the inhuman quality at once. It belonged to one of the creatures she fought.

"Ghouls."

Holmes nodded. "The construction workers kept disappearing when they went to investigate what made those noises."

Realization struck the Hellsing as she strode towards the ghouls. "Of course. That's why they vanished…" she explained. "Rain blinded them… they tried to 'cross' the river without realizing the bridge was destroyed. They fell into the rubble and running water didn't allow them to move."

"Precisely the conclusion I arrived at," Holmes agreed. "They hid from the light within the brick and steel tubes of the former bridge. Do you need any help, Madam?"

"No," Integral replied re-holstering her Beretta, exchanging the clip for a filled one. "You and your men stay over there. This is my duty."

Integral jumped gracefully onto the path, dodging the decayed hands that tried to grab her leg and drag her down to the undead lair. She wrinkled her nose, smelling the awful stench of corpses. Through an opening, Integral scrutinized her targets. Twenty, thirty ghouls at most. There should be more in hiding in similar places through all the river. They could not move; the running water effectively disabled them. That could be used to her advantage.

Smirking, Integral pulled up the trigger. The burst silenced three of the crowd. The rest sought to lunge forward, but the watery prison held them. Pulling out her Walther, she continued with a rain of bullets that hit the zombies' hearts and brains, turning them into ashes. For several minutes, Integral kept up her insistent attack until they were no ghouls standing.

When she had completed the task, the moon had risen completely. Clouds had been driven away by the wind. A red mist filled her vision, not allowing Integral to watch her steps. With a failed motion, the knight slipped on the moistened surface and fell down toward the river. Instead of a splash, Integral found herself leaning against something… hard… Arms were cradling her with a strong grip.

Integral looked up. It was dark, but not enough to keep her from recognizing the glittering fangs of her servant, Alucard, smirking down at her. "What…? How…?" she sputtered.

"Look down." Alucard released her, amused, but did not go far. Instead, he remained at a distance far from decent.

Integral straightened her clothes, noting with dismay that both pistols had been lost to the dark waters during the fall. As far as she could make out, they were in an old boat. The oars were made of shadow tendrils and moved of their own accord, taking them away, following the river, avoiding the fallen Cleopatra's Needle. The obelisk diverted the flow of the Thames by its very size.

"Why are you here?" Integral asked, breaking the silence.

"No reward for the gallant hero?" Alucard inquired, with a seductive tone. Upon seeing her expression, he added. "I was hunting the ghouls. The ones you took care of were the last ones left."

"Good work," Integral appraised, monitoring the movements of the vessel. Alucard needed it to avoid contact with running water? Most certainly that was the reason. "Well, we can certainly head to land, then."

"Why the rush?" Alucard said huskily, leaning to her ear. She was momentarily speechless, but she managed an outraged glare at his gall. "Always the Virgin Queen, Integra?" He asked, kneeling in front of her. The motion provoked a brush on her clothes, awaking sensitive spots in her nipples. "But you forget… that even Elizabeth I had a Robert Dudley…"

"History lessons about England now, Alucard? What's next?" Integral tried to collect herself. "Move."

"I'm a servant, my Master," Alucard said with a tone caught between a growl and a purr. "This is my place." He laughed. The chilling sound comforted Integral. That was the monster she knew very well. "I read a lot about the British Empire before travelling a century ago," he commented as he took the knight's hand with uncommon gentleness. "I must confess the concept of the Virgin Queen fascinated me…"

"That's...interesting." Integral tried to retrieve her hand without avail. Alucard had snared it. What she felt next stunned the Hellsing. Despite being covered by the glove, she was aware of his mouth descending over the back of her hand. Alucard was kissing her like a gentleman of ages ago. "What are you doing?"

"Hush, Elizabeth," Alucard murmured against the material of her glove. "No one will know about you and the Earl of Leicester." His tone was alluring, as were his eyes, glowing crimson, fixed on hers. It was bewitching. Her muscles relaxed and Alucard chuckled at his victory.

It was like there was no one else in the world that mattered except them and the boat.

Grazing his fangs across the cloth, Alucard bit down hard enough to pierce the leather but not her skin. He removed her glove with his teeth playfully and spat it out. Integral shuddered at the contact of his cold lips with her warm flesh. Her heartbeat fluttered, breathing became faster. How come such a small thing was so incredibly erotic? She silenced a moan.

The spell was broken by the sharp pain caused by the vampire's fingernails opening a cut on her wrist. Integral reacted too late, for Alucard had already turned over her hand and was licking at the palm with his long tongue - his hungry mouth met the bleeding wound, sucking the blood out of it eagerly.

Integral was torn between allowing the vampire 'swoon' to overwhelm her in blissful pleasure or struggling. Sensing her hesitation, Alucard slid a hand down her thigh, travelling inwards until it found the joint of her legs. She gasped, lowering her lashes as his thumb rubbed the sensitive nub of flesh through her pants. His spidery fingers, meanwhile, positioned themselves where her entrance ought to be, stroking lightly. Teasing her, testing her limits, turning her body against her rational mind.

For an instant of blind passion, Integral wanted to feel him inside her--as a vampire and as a man. But she was not a woman driven by emotions, but by logic. Integral was a creature of order, not of chaos. Besides, the bastard was taking advantage of her fluke to have a longer meal.

"Enough, Alucard. Get your hands off me."

"As you like," Alucard removed himself from her side and stood, grinning and displaying his bloodied teeth. She wanted to hurt him but refrained. Alucard would enjoy her violence. "Good evening, my Gloriana." Shadows swallowed them completely. The darkness chilled Integral to the bone. She found herself inside the immense abyss only her servant could access.

Suddenly, a flashlight illuminated her face. Integral realized the vessel on which she had been travelling was now tied to the shore near Holmes and his search team. There was no trace of Alucard around.

"Sir Hellsing!" Albert called out, helping the cops to pull the boat aground. "Are you all right? My God, you're bleeding." He aided her down and offered a handkerchief.

Integral rejected the help and climbed out by herself. "I'm well… The ghouls are gone."

"What happened? We lost contact with you… and then you just… reappeared…"

"Nothing. I was sidetracked during the mission… Wondering why the world seems to fancy the undead. The majority of them are repulsive," Integral said defensively. _Not Seras. Not _Alucard, her traitorous mind reminded her.

How Alucard had that effect on her was as worrisome as the cult's growing influence over her country. Integral wouldn't allow that to happen again. She did not want to think about it anymore. It was fortunate no one saw them. Or, at least, she hoped no one did.

"Certainly," Holmes chuckled. His tone gave the impression that he was aware of a well-guarded secret that shouldn't be revealed. "Fire is everywhere, Madam. Be careful, as there are many kinds of flames, and some burn hotter than others."

* * *

Author's Notes: Once again, Asenath was kind enough to edit this chapter. And thanks to the reviewers. Another AU things: I just get my translated version of volume sixth, and Joleen did not manage to destroy the Mansion. I thought she did when I read the Japanese book, oh well. For all AxI fans, check my profile to join the C2 community of the pairing :) 


	4. Death by Water

**Return to the Waste Land**

_'A current under sea  
Picked his bones in whispers.  
As he rose and fell  
He passes the stages of his age and youth'_

**Chapter Four**

**- Death by Water**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

One. Two. Three.

Integral counted the heavy drops falling out of the sky. It was raining again. The motions were delicate unlike the display of violence the weather had showed days ago. It made the Hellsing feel sluggish.

She secretly wondered if London had been this gloomy before the war. When would the sky swallow its tears and started to shine? Nature was reflecting the citizens' mood. Much like the weather, people were still weeping.

There was a crack behind her, the sound the door of the office opening. Integral spun around, her gaze travelled from the window to the emerging figures of Walter and Doctor Stefan Seward, one of the many descendants of Jack. Unlike her bloodline, the Seward's were quite fertile and there were about twenty of them, all dedicated in a career inside medicine or psychiatry.

Integral scrutinized their expressions. They both looked satisfied. That relaxed her, lately she had been expecting the worst in everything.

"I'm very pleased with the progress," Stefan started, patting Walter's shoulder. "My examination of Mr. Dornez indicates that there's strong possibilities he will be able to walk sooner than I originally predicted."

"I only need a tad more of exercise," Walter added with a reassuring smile. "To awaken the articulations and muscles."

"That's the best news I've received in a long time, Doctor Seward," Integral cleaned off the sweat from her face. She had been nervous regarding Walter's state and wasn't ashamed to show it. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Sir Hellsing. Our families have been closed and aided each other's when it's inside our abilities. Now, if you excuse me," Seward checked the clock on the wall. "I've another patient to attend…"

"Good day," Integral inclined her head and waited until Walter joined her side to exit together. She was also in a hurry. Today was when the knight had scheduled the briefing with the Iscariot Order.

Walter remained tactfully quiet during the trip through the Piccadilly Street, which Integral appreciated.

The relationships between Iscariot and Hellsing had tensed ever since Millennium was destroyed. Integral had hoped that they would be back to the blissful policy of ignoring each other's existences except for the occasional clash. Yet, the knight recognized that after working alongside them, it was hard to just forget the other is out there.

What Integral was concerned about wasn't that part. The mere thought of specific would be a wondrous utopia. She couldn't maintain that delusion for much time; neither could Maxwell. It was the writing in the history of their religions, filled with bloody conflicts.

The consequences of a disagreement, now that is what Integral dreaded. She feared it more because she, herself would be willing to crush. Deep inside she yearned for battles: To feel that consuming fire rushing inside her veins once again, the aroma of blood in the atmosphere, and the screams of her foes was the music for her ears. But, as a diplomatic figure, the Hellsing couldn't afford open conflict; it would only weaken London even more taking in consideration the slow desertion of the Anglican followers. She could picture Maxwell snickering at reading the reports about the adhesion to the Unliving Church cult with a superior air.

Integral could even bet his greeting words would be…

"Hello Hellsing… I heard you, Protestants, are having a crisis of missing lambs lately," Enrico pursed his lips in an infuriating smirk. "You were always soft to hunt down the wolves."

Integral cast a bored look to the priest after thanking the waiter for guiding them to their table. The exquisite elegance of the Patio Restaurant of the exclusive Fortnum and Mason was enough to make up for the Catholic's taunts. She took a minute to appraise the walls that were decorated with Michael Dillon's beautiful pictures.

"Greetings to you too, Maxwell," Integral took a seat opposite to Enrico whilst Walter positioned himself to face Renaldo. "Where's the Paladin? Afraid he might break something too expensive you cannot afford?"

"In the museum…" Enrico sighed, exchanging a glance with Renaldo. "He brought his orphans and is giving them a tour to the museum as we speak."

"We should eat first," Renaldo suggested, passing the menus. "It has been a long trip on the train…"

"I agree," Walter nodded, opening his carte. "Better to discuss when the stomach is full. The mind has more energy."

"Very well," Integral accepted this. She had been quite starving herself. "What about a bottle of white wine?" she inquired, scanning the options.

"As long is not that awful English wine…" Enrico commented with disdain.

Ignoring Enrico's insult, she called out the waiter. "Could you bring us a bottle of Meursault Les Narvaux?"

"Certainly, Madam. Do you require something else? Aperitif? Lunch?"

"Wild Smoked Salmon with Sour Dough Bread, Baby Capers and Sour Cream for me, if you would," Integral closed the carte and handed it to the waiter. "No desert. What about you, Walter?"

"I don't want to spoil myself much. A Herb Marinated Feta Cheese with Watermelon and Pumpkin Seeds Salad, thank you."

"I want a Ricotta Tortelloni with Taleggio Cheese, Spinach and Toasted Pine Nuts."

"What the lady ordered," Enrico stressed the word 'lady' looking at Integral with a mirthful expression. "After that, we want extreme privacy."

"At once," the waiter bowed and made his way to the kitchen.

Integral leaned on her seat, placing a leg over the other. "We should invest the time and discuss the topics as they prepare our meals."

"Good idea," Enrico acquiesced, snapping his fingers. Renaldo quickly pulled out a file filled with reports made of newspapers' cuts. The vampire scandal was reflected in each one of them. "We can agree on this issue at least, Hellsing. The whole show displayed around the world is making our work more difficult. You may be a vampire lover, but not at this point."

Integral glowered, wanting to correct his false statement but after what happened with Alucard on the boat, she wasn't certain of how she felt on the subject.

"Romania has already declared them citizens with 'humans' rights!" Enrico folded his arms, furrowing his brows, his eye started to twitch. Integral wanted to stab it with a fork; the movement annoyed her greatly. "We cannot allow them to just wander freely! And your own heathen government is on a path to do the same. Especially taking into consideration that the new monarch will be a Midian!"

"Don't feed the rumours, Maxwell," Integral said in a low tone, borderline a threat. However, she felt the same. If only Charles wouldn't have died during the nazi assault. Perhaps Henry could take William's place on the throne.

"Please, Hellsing, I thought you weren't as naïve… The Vatican is already moving to make declarations against this 'vampire fashion' that had imploded around the world…"

"Which could expose Iscariot more than it was during the war…"

"A sacrifice we are willing to take," Enrico declared with noble stance. Integral pursed her lips within a thin line of amusement. They were throwing each others to the sharks.

"You realize pretty much that this will end with the hypocrisy of 'turning the other cheek'?" Integral pointed out. "They would accuse you of fundamentalists… and there's possibility of new religious conflicts."

"Unlike your ilk, Hellsing," Enrico grinned. "We won't lay and allow the cults and heathens to win the upper hand. We have exterminated the bad seeds in secrecy during centuries. And what did you do?" He snapped his fingers again, Renaldo complied-retrieving the newest The Times to hand it to Integral. She read the headlines: _'A new faith is rising: the revelations of unlife!'_ The Hellsing grit her teeth and contained the urge of throwing it over Maxwell's face. "That's the results of your handiwork."

"We're working to solve it, Maxwell," Integral put the newspaper down. "As for what the Parliament decides in the undead issue, I cannot do anything about it. Unless you propose to use Alucard to brainwash them, all to do my very whim."

Enrico shifted uncomfortable. Integral chuckled in victory. She was very aware the priest was against the use of the vampire. Even for good ends.

"Pardon my rudeness," Walter interrupted the discussion. "But the waiter is coming."

"We'll continue after the lunch," Maxwell cleared his throat as the waiter poured down the wine in his goblet before settling down the dishes.

When the meeting was over, Integral felt a great burden lifted off her shoulders. Maxwell and she arrived at an agreement. It wasn't convenient to fight among themselves when there were so many enemies around. Thus the treaty remained. They would not interfere in the other's territories unless it was because of requested aid. More like 'begging' his help, in Integral's opinion.

"We have to take another route, Sir," Walter commented. "Apparently, there are alerts that the Thames river could cause an inundation… with all these rains, the banks destroyed…"

"This would surely rise the panic among the population," Integral sneered, sliding inside the Rolls Royce. "Is the government starting to evacuate the zone?"

"A tad slow. But, yes."

"The Prime Minister is becoming inept with his lack of reaction."

"We can't pretend to have another Churchill, Integra."

"I know."

Integral looked outside the window, beholding the urban landscape. The palette of greys, blacks and brows displayed fully as the rain fell down. Children were playing, soaking themselves wet, orphans without parents who told them what to do. Were they having fun? Or did they merely wish to forget for a while their condition? She narrowed her eyes. They possessed amputated limbs-a hand, fingers, a leg…

Where was social care? The UNESCO? Even the bloody Caritas! Too much Protestant for the Catholics?

_Too busy playing around the vampires? Let us take care of them and come back to your proper place…_

Integral's mind swayed away from the view of the streets to car. The melody of her cell phone had worked it's urgent magic. She searched for it inside the pocket of her coat and pressed the talk option. "Yes? Sir Hellsing…"

"Madam Hellsing," a voice that she recognized as Albert Holmes answered, "Forgive me if I interrupted something important."

"Not at all. I was on the way to my home. What is it now?" Walter hiked a brow, questionably. Integral covered the phone. "It's the Detective Holmes," she told her steward.

"Good, good. I was wondering if you wish to come with me to one of the gatherings of our dear Church… Incognito, of course. I need the opinion of an expert in the vampire subject."

"Give me the address…"

"This is what you should find interesting… It's in St. Paul Cathedral…no less…"

"Under the bishop's nose!" Integral found it aggravating.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly… Meet me two blocks before the Cathedral, I'll be in my cab. With the outfit you'll need."

Integral turned the cell phone off and glanced at Walter. "I want to come along as well, Integra," he smiled and pulled his special gloves. "I need to do some exercise in any case."

"Very well," Integral bent forward to the communicator. "Chauffer? To St. Paul Cathedral. Stop where I indicate…"

The Rolls Royce stopped on the Dufferin Avenue upon Integral's indication. Holmes was there, leaned on the taxi. He saluted her, tipping his cap as the Hellsing descended. The driver aided Walter with his wheel chair and he soon stood behind her.

"He's coming with us," Integral explained, her tone was firm. She would not take a no for answer. "I'm the grieved daughter seeking a miracle for my father to walk."

"Nice excuse," Holmes complimented and gestured inside the car. "Your clothes are there. Including make up and contact lenses…"

Integral nodded, disliking the concept of make up. It was vain. But sacrifices should be made and she opened the door to pick up the garbs. She proceeded to change inside her Rolls Royce. When she came out, Integral was wearing a pair of jeans, a pink, sleeveless blouse and lip-gloss. Her eyes lack of the frames of her glasses, instead the green contact lenses took their place.

"Not exactly a masterful disguise," Holmes said, stroking the just implanted facial hair. "But, she will be unrecognisable enough. What do you think of your daughter Mr. Edmund Bartes?"

"I would have chosen a less… flamboyant colour," Walter replied shiftily. Integral bit back a laugh; he had the most ridiculous moustache she had seen since that portrait of Vlad the Impaler.

"Mr. Bartes?" Integral would not address his taste in clothes. She loathed it with a passion. At least Alucard was not there to taunt her.

"We need alias, Madam Hellsing. I'm Paul Fisherman… Choose a name…"

"Virginia," Integral walked beside Walter, starting to push the chair. Even though he may have disliked it, that was the only way to keep the charade of normal people. "Let's move."

"I've taken the liberty to call Miss Victoria, just in case something happens," Walter informed Integral who nodded, approving the initiative. She dismissed the idea of bring Alucard. He didn't know the meaning of stealth.

The towers of the Cathedral came to view as they strode towards the temple, also the great crowd. They were hiding the gatherings as if it was a proper Christian Mass. Her grip on the side of the chair tightened in wrath. How could the bishop allow this? Why didn't they realize this before?

Integral knew many were busy with voluntary rescue teams but it had been a glaring fluke. Unbelievable.

"Today is special," Holmes murmured, gesturing towards the cameras. The BBC was there, along with many journalists. "They would reveal themselves to the public eye officially."

"Even if they risk their hideout?"

"You know that will play in their favour…"

And she did. Integral was sure it could be the mortal struck against the Anglican Church still faithful followers. That their Cathedral would be desecrated by the bloody heathens. It made her blood boil. Screaming to murder them.

"Look… Sir… Is Sir Irons," Walter pointed out in a soft tone, enough for only Integral to listen. She glanced at her fellow knight. It was indeed Roderick Irons, he was with his wife and children. She shot a killing look to the traitor and then hid her face. He wouldn't recognize her.

After stopping on the threshold to make the sign of the cross, the three passed the gateway and slid inside, dodging the sea of people trying to get in. The wheelchair awoke some charity and some parted to allow Integral a free way. Outside, someone was tolling the bell, calling the rest. The mass would begin soon.

Integral, Albert and Walter managed to find good places in the front, near the choir loft. Her eyes scanned the beautiful stained glass art and then focused them on the altar, where the 'so called' clergy announced the beginning of the celebration. She realized who he was, sometimes the boy was helping his father on a special holiday. It was Louis, one of the children of the bishop.

Everything started to fit.

"Rise my brothers and sisters."

Integral complied with the rest, leaving her pew to stand. It disgusted her, but there was no other choice. There were no chances to blow up the cover with the press around.

"Today is a special date," Louis told everyone with a serene smile. "Not only are we enjoying the company of the press, who will publish faithfully the truth of our faith. But also…" He made a pause, adding dramatics. "After a long search. We finally had found the Messiah!"

A commotion shocked the audience. Integral and Walter shared a look of disbelief.

"I know what are you thinking about…" Louis sighed in disappointment. "I see the scepticism written on your faces. But He won't mind. He forgave Peter after the apostle denied him three times. He would open his arms towards you as well… Remember… what he said to Nero:

_'I adjure you, ye angels of Satan, who are carrying him into the air, to deceive the hearts of the unbelievers, by the God that created all things, and by Jesus Christ, whom on the third day He raised from the dead, no longer from this hour to keep him up, but to let him go. And immediately, being let go, he fell into a place called Sacra Via, that is, Holy Way, and was divided into four parts, having perished by an evil fate.'_ Is his second coming! The trumpets and angels were replaced by a zeppelin! Didn't you see yourself a dragon form merging of the fire, I ask! He has come to us because we are his chosen people!"

There was a solemn silence. Integral knew the dragon was caused by her servant. But then again, Iscariot considered him the Devil.

"Now watch, you who need proofs. Open your eyes wide and watch our Messiah!"

A mass of darkness gathered behind the altar forming the silhouette of a man. Then it vanished completely. A middle-aged man could be distinguished. He had dark brown hair, curled and messy. His skin was of a bronze colour, mixed with undead parlour, and glowing red orbs. The vampire was clothed with a white robe.

The flashes of the cameras nearly blinded Integral slightly; the people that gathered became exited and anxious. There was a shared gasp.

The Christ smiled at the crowd, showing glimmering fangs. It was a fond smile, but underneath there was a feeling of malice. Integral could read this in vampires. Seras' grin was sweet, so unlike his.

"It is bone of my bone, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood," The vampire uttered, sliding his wrist down a golden chalice. To his last words, Integral's met the Midian's gaze. He was fixed in her. She kept the stare firmly, standing her ground.

He smirked slightly. It was fleeting and almost no one caught it. Except her.

Integral knew who he was at once. Sensing his presence through the sleeping seals. And started to regret the small freedom she had granted him.

_Alucard? What the hell you think you're doing!_

* * *

Author's notes: I finished this story last year when I had only the Japanese volume 6 and some not translated scans of volume 7 initial chapters (up to Pip's death), so is very A/U now. I changed the editors to be able to publish a new chapter. Only one left, and it will be done. Thanks to kelles, my new editor, don't doubt in left criticism. I appreciate the feedback. 


	5. What the Thunder Said

**Return to the Waste Land**

_He who was living is now dead  
We who were living are now dying  
With a little patience _

**- Chapter Five**

**What the Thunder Said**

Dante once wrote that the traitors deserved a special spot in Hell: The Ninth Circle, a place devoid of the God's warm love. A frozen lake that seemed like it was made of crystals. The Fourth city of that realm is Judecca, the town where those who betrayed their Masters belonged.

Judas Iscariot, Brutus and Cassius resided there-forever, gnashed to shreds by Satan's three heads.

Even though fully aware that the Divine Comedy wasn't really considered canon in Christianity and was thought to be more a work of fiction, Integral could not help but wish the Devil had an extra head for Alucard. It burned. Her hand, where the vampire had pressed his lips on was on fire, as was her blood. This must have been what Jesus felt towards Judas' kiss. Integral did not know what hurt more: His actions or her foolishness to allow Alucard stroll around with a part lifted seal.

_That was necessary,_ she told herself – trying to convince herself. _I need to shield the Abbey._

"Even if I'm here..." Christ, rather Alucard, started to pace down the altar towards the pews. "In front of you... Some still doubt of my veracity." He paused his way, sparing a look to Holmes, Walter and then Integral where his gaze remained fixed. "You all must remember what was Thomas' reaction to my rising... and how he regretted his mistrust later... _'Unless I see the nail marks in his hands and put my finger where the nails were, and put my hand into his side, I will not believe it.'_ Believe in me... I won't disappoint you." He continued his way,

Indeed, the Devil could quote the scriptures to his favour.

Walter put a hand on Integral's lap discreetly, shaking his head. Integral stared at him for a while. Alucard's speech sank in. He wouldn't do it. Alucard was many things but he wouldn't stab her on the back for this farce. It made no sense.

Integral was in control of the situation. She was the Master of the bloody 'Messiah'!

A smug smirked crossed her features. Integral was sure of the vampire's allegiance. He was hers. It belonged to her line in body and soul, blood of her blood.

_'Very good, Integra. Now I really feel like your Jesus.'_ His mocking voice intruded her thoughts without warning.

_Whatever you have planned to achieve with this ridiculous folly... I hope, for your own well being, it better to be good._

His only response was a chuckle. That infuriated her but the knight placated her temper, knowing that they apparently had the upper hand was certainly reassuring.

Louis raised his arms. "As some others before us, we'll be judged... We'll be baptized by the blood. We'll be true fishers of men!" He spun around, picking up the just filled chalice and then showed it to the audience. "In the Name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost," he made a motion to bring it to his lips. "Amen..."

Integral stood. No longer she could keep the charade. She wouldn't allow that idiot to turn into a ghoul. Opening her purse she pulled out a new Walther and fired at the goblet. The crowd was too overwhelmed with the mass to notice her actions until it was too late. The bullet hit the cup. Louis dropped it; the force of the ammunition impact was too much for him to hold on to the chalice.

"We have a wolf among the sheep!" The cult leader called out, leaning on the alter. His face was red in rage. He looked like a surprise child about to be chided. "Let's finish the whore of Babylon!"

A group of bodyguards stepped forward, ready to 'escort' Integral to the exit. The press turned their attention to her now. She winced. Her obscurity was long forgotten after that.

"I know who she is!" Irons pointed out, exalted. "It's Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! She's a vampire hunter!"

"Murderer of the chosen people!" Louis accused her, striding towards her. In return, Integral just glared, searched a cigar from her purse, pulled it out, lit it and placed it between her lips. "You even mock the House of the Lord with that vice!"

"The House of the Lord has been tainted by you and your people, heathen," Integral said, calmly-inhaling and exhaling her cigarillo. "Any idiot knows the blood of the vampire of your same gender will turn you to a mindless zombie."

"Lies! Lies! We have done it before. Our Christ baptized many! He assured us they were on their way to the chosen realm!" He kept proclaiming as the thugs set themselves to catch Integral. Walter stepped between his leader and the attackers. Whirling his chair with the ease of one hand, he pulled the strings with the other, cutting their clothes into pieces. Ashamed, the nude men left their mission.

"You said that... you have given the blood to many!" Integral's eyes narrowed. Her mind screamed in realization. All those ghouls... They were created by their Messiah during these ceremonies. The adults feasted on their own families. "Detective... We have found the origin of the increase in ghouls."

"Consider yourself under arrest, Mister" Holmes took his place next to Integral, his credentials in full light.

"My Lord, help me! The demons are confusing me!" Louis pledged to Alucard's direction. The vampire's unholy laugh filled the place but it soon was silenced by a thunder roaring outside. The storm had become a tempest. The gathered panicked.

"Your Messiah... couldn't make it on time, so I decided to replace him," Alucard shifted to his real appearance, cloaked in crimson coat and black suit. "And as humans say... the show must go on."

"You couldn't kill him!" Louis growled, arms trembling beside his body. "You're the Devil. The fake prophet who is trying to confuse me!"

"You aren't worth my time, human. I would eat you, but stupidity could be in the blood," Alucard shrugged, grinning maliciously. "Behold what you have done... holy man."

Integral was familiar with the red mist covering the Cathedral. The people gasped as they fell, the water filling in. It was an illusion, she was certain, but it seemed so real to the senses.

The Thames waters were invading everything, menacing to drown. Despite the darkness, the foul stench and the shivery cold, one could distinguish the noises: Shots from a pair of guns and the hellish moans of the brainless ghouls. The figures were easier to recognize now. It was Alucard. He was navigating on the same boat that he had rescued her on. This was a scene before that, his slaughter of the ghouls.

"As you can see," Alucard licked his fangs. The deception disappeared little by little until not a single drop of the river was left. Even the journalists were quiet after that. "Your chosen people's place is hell."

Louis gave a few steps back, shocked to tears... He was shaking in denial, still trapped in his delusion. "No. No. NO!" He pressed his hands on his ears, falling to his knees.

Integral sneered. Truly pathetic. He didn't deserve to live. To shame even more his own family.

All of the sudden, the young man rose. Blinded by fury, he lunged onto Integral with no weapons but his own hands. "You! This is all your fault!"

Even a tad stunned, Integral managed to dodge him easily, sidestepping. "Jail is too good for someone like you and an unnecessary cost for the state," she said sharply as he tried to prove his luck again. Without batting an eyelash, the Hellsing place the cold barrel of her Walther on his temple and pulled up the trigger, blowing off effectively his head. The remains of Louis' brain now decorated the St. Paul Cathedral's floor.

Her eyes stared at it with triumph. Integral loathed the heathen. His idiocy brought death and damnation to many. It was only fair for him to have fallen to her hand. Trapped in her own victory, she didn't notice for the worst, enemies closing distance, surrounding Integral without hope to escape.

"Sir Hellsing! A question if you may! I'm Harry Jones for the BBC!"

The press had her.

Integral blinked, taken aback. How had they sneaked in so quickly? How could she be so careless? She opened her mouth to order Alucard to get her out of there, but when she turned around, he was gone. She felt the vein on her head twitching.

_Now is not the time for courage to fail you,_ Integral told herself, resigning to the vultures' mercy. She really doubted Her Majesty would appreciate the mass assassination of the journalists.

--------

Rain had stopped for good. It ended slow, little by little, just like the advance in building of the city. It happened after the big the tempest on that blasted date when she become 'popular' of all things.

Press followed her as if they were males chasing the female in heat. It was bothersome. Her teeth gnashed to the mere mention. In addition to not having privacy, now Integral received a lot of mail. Fans and detractors telling her she was a monster or a hero.

_At least... no one pressed charge for that heathen's death._ It would be insulting if they did. He was better off dead than spending time from the State's benefit in a cell. Free food, free bed. Hardly fair.

Pity that Holmes couldn't arrest Irons either. Many were fooled and he was proved innocent. In her eyes though, public humiliation would do. For now.

She leaned back on the couch, allowing herself the luxury of the sin of laziness. Alucard wasn't around, which added a plus to the whole hobby.

Her coat was on the table, the Hellsing was wearing her shirt and pants only. The horrible heat and moisture in the air forced her to unbutton her collar. At least she didn't have to worry about mosquitoes with the King of them shooing the bloody bugs.

Integral changed the channels. They were re-broadcasting Prince William's announcement of his vampirism again. The young prince's words would be used as excuse to save many of the leeches. "I'm still the heir of the throne. The only difference is that I lack of pulse. Is that so important in a true leader?" he had said. The Hellsing admitted that William had shone with such reasoning, especially in this time of darkness.

"No more exclusive interviews with you, Master?" Alucard busted in without invitation. She refrained to toss the remote control at his mouth. The Midian was far from making her feel comfortable again. "Enjoying the spotlight? The new Virgin statue of woman for the peasants' amusement."

The new Elizabeth I comparison brought back unwanted memories. His frozen lips on her skin. Would that scene on the boat always haunt her?

"It's because... I've been keeping a low profile lately. The last thing I need now is someone to accuse me of treason for a statement taken out of context regarding Prince Will's condition."

"Don't you find it ironic?"

Integral hiked a brow, crossing her arms around the chest. "What?"

"Her Majesty is the granddaughter of a direct descendant of my family... And now her kin is a vampire... What would it be like to serve an English vampire king, Integra?"

"The idea isn't exceedingly appealing... However, my family has an oath to the royal house that I cannot break. I would adjust to the circumstances, if William became the King. There's nothing certain for the time being. At least... ghouls won't be proclaimed legal citizens..."

"And what about vampires?"

Integral could not help but notice the interest of his tone. No matter how good Alucard tried to hide it, she could read it as well as he fancied to be able to do with her.

"The Parliament is still debating."

"It's better to be a favourable answer, for the good of us."

"Us?" Integral inquired with curiosity. "You and Seras?"

The Hellsing caught Alucard in a duel of gazes. Her mind swayed from the present, missing completely the buzzing sounds circling around her head until she felt the stung on a side of her neck. She gasped and swapped down the two winged intruders. _Mosquitoes_. Integral froze at the sight of the small trail of their blood on her white gloves. They had bit her in the artery no less!

_Calm down, they may not have been infected._

"Why... why didn't you frighten them away?" Integral demanded an answer, throwing daggers with her gaze towards her servant. She didn't want anything more than to punish his lack of caution. Moreover, she considered there was a strong chance that Alucard had done that in purpose.

"Every now and then... loyal servants are rebellious, Master. Makes things more exciting," Alucard replied. Within a blink, the vampire was at her side, towering on the couch. "If it makes you feel better... I just suffered from their sting as well. Utterly uncontrollable."

Pupils dilated, unable to utter a word as she felt her pulse rate increasing just to decelerate within a moment. Her conscious mind was slowly shutting down. Before everything fade to black, Integral wished that she was just shocked and fainting.

* * *

Author's Notes: Edited by kelles, this is the last chapter of this story. Thank all my reviewers and readers for the patience, if you want to point out anything positive or negative, I welcome feedback of all kind. Happy belated birthday, Puck ¾! 


End file.
